Electronic textiles, also known as e-textiles, smart garments, smart clothing, smart textiles, or e-fabrics or smart fabrics, incorporate deformable materials in communication with small computers, programmable devices, electronics, and mechanical and power components. Smart textiles may accomplish a variety of tasks and functions via material deformations or other transformations in response to electrical or mechanical forces or inputs, providing fabrics that light up, change color, and gather energy from the environment by harnessing vibrations, sound or heat. Performance enhancing smart textiles include fabrics designed to regulate body temperature, reduce wind resistance, control muscle vibration, guard against extreme environmental hazards (such as radiation and toxins) and release topical skin treatments (pharmaceuticals, moisturizers, perfume, etc.)